


Off to Neverland!

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: Cecil and Otoya celebrate halloween together
Relationships: Aijima Cecil & Ittoki Otoya
Kudos: 12





	Off to Neverland!

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SORRY I’M LATE CECIL! I decide to go with a halloween idea for this one since it’s the same day. Also made Cecil Peter Pan cause I am also very in love with Peter Pan and I think Cecil suits him. 
> 
> Happy birthday to this sweetheart and pure child, I love u Cecil

“You really think I look good in this?”

Cecil took a look at his outfit reflected in the full length mirror in front of him. He loved the way the olive green shirt wrapped nicely around his broad shoulders and how the pants were comfortable even though they were a slightly tighter fit than what he was used to. Around his waist was a knife holster and Cecil became giddy with happiness when Otoya helped him put on this triangular shaped hat that had a distinct red feather attached to the side.

"Cecil you look great! I always knew being Peter Pan for halloween would suit you!" Otoya said. 

Cecil was hesitant, "are you sure you didn't dress me up as him because we have the same colour aesthetic?" he asked, just to make sure. 

It's not that he doubted Otoya's hard work or sincerity, if anything he knew that Otoya was a member that he could trust the most to give him honest feedback and opinions. 

But this was Peter Pan he was talking about here. It was his childhood hero. When he was a kid, Cecil would always ask his parents to read him the story of Peter Pan before he slept every night. He absolutely adored the child like innocence and his playful side, and looked up to him as a role model. 

Does he really have the right to dress up as someone he adores so much? Is he doing justice to him? Were thoughts that kept running through Cecil's mind. 

Tokiya who was reading a book in the far corner of the room suddenly piped up, "Cecil, if anything, you're the perfect person to go as Peter Pan. You share the same playfulness and curiosity as him, it's like you two are almost the same person apart from the fact that Peter Pan doesn't age."

The reassurance from his fellow members was enough to convince Cecil. They were right, Peter Pan was his role model, there was no one else who could pull off his outfit better than he himself.

* * *

The van pulled up along a narrow street tucked away from the bustling city area. From inside, Cecil could see the halloween decorations hung from the lamp posts. The sidewalk was bathed in an orange hue from the decorations, and it made Cecil finally realise that today was indeed halloween. 

As he and Otoya alighted from the van, Cecil was greeted with the sight of children running around. It was all too familiar - this was the orphanage that Otoya grew up in. Upon seeing the two idols, the children ran up excitedly to greet them.

“Otoya-niisan, welcome back!” The children crowded around the red head male, many of them stretching their hands out for hugs, to which Otoya willingly gave. It took awhile for the kids to notice that there was someone new standing behind Otoya, but once they saw Cecil, their excitement levels were raised, and before Cecil knew it, he was surrounded by a crowd of extremely energetic kids. 

“It’s Peter Pan!” Cecil heard a kid shout, and his heart swelled with happiness. 

“Ne ne, Peter Pan, are you going to bring us to Neverland?” Another kid asked. 

Cecil smiled, squatting down so that he was on the same eye level as the kids, he said, “Tonight’s going to be a special night, because I’m going to bring you all on an adventure to Neverland!”

Loud cheers were heard after Cecil made his announcement, and the kids eagerly followed him into the main hall, waiting for Cecil to tell his story.

* * *

As Cecil sat on a chair in front of the kids, he began to recite the story of the boy who never grew up. He knew every word of the story by heart, since it was a tale his parents told him every night before he slept. Cecil was sincere as he recited the story in the most magical way. He hoped that the kids would grow to love this character the same way he did when he was younger. 

Before long, the story came to an end. Cecil looked at the faces of his audience, all of them staring back at him in awe, and Cecil hoped that it was because they fell in love with the main lead. 

“Peter Pan, why did you bring Wendy home? Wouldn’t you miss her?” A child suddenly asked. 

“Because, I came to realise that growing up was a part of life. Of course it will always be fun to stay as a kid. Playing with toys and hanging out with your friends is not something you want to leave behind right?” Cecil asked, earning a few nods from the crowd.

“But, remember that you won’t be growing up alone. You’ll have all your friends with you.” Cecil smiled, gesturing to Otoya who was standing at the back of the room.

“Think of it as another adventure in life, it’s going to be more challenging as you grow older, but trust me, it will always be fun!”

Smiles were seen on the kids’ faces as they broke out into a loud chatter. 

“When I grow up, I want to be as cool as you, Peter Pan!”

“I wanna have a cool friend like Otoya to play soccer with!”

Cecil couldn’t help but laugh seeing all the children so excited. He was glad that his words reached their heart, but more importantly, he was glad that he pulled off the role of Peter Pan well enough.

* * *

It was getting late, and Cecil and Otoya slowly made their way back to the van. Suddenly, Otoya handed Cecil a paper bag. Cecil looked at him curiously.

“Dressing up as Peter Pan for halloween is important, but celebrating your birthday is also equally important.” Otoya said. 

Stopping in his footsteps, Cecil reached inside the paper bag and pulled out an intricately crafted keychain. To be exact, it was a Peter Pan keychain, and when Cecil turned to look at its back, the words _‘you can fly’_ were engraved into it. 

“I’m sure the whole dorm knows how much you respect him, and honestly I’m happy that you do. You have taught us all to find joy in the smallest things in life and that has been very helpful to the team when we’re faced with challenges.” 

Otoya paused for a brief moment before continuing.

“Happy birthday Cecil, I hope your mind will only be filled with happy thought from now on.”

Cecil examined the keychain once again, not sure how to express the immense amount of joy he was feeling at that moment. Clutching it tightly in his hand, he turned to face Otoya the biggest smile he had ever worn on his face. 

“Thank you Otoya, I promise to treasure this with my entire heart.”


End file.
